


Teenage Fantasy

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	Teenage Fantasy

Teenage Fantasy

#Jaedo

Bgm：Purple Like the Summer Rain — MØ

1

康乃狄格州的夏日大概是郑在玹这一辈子里面最喜欢的东西。

他今年暑假再一次回绝了同学们一起去济州岛旅游的邀请，选择了回到自己在康州的家。母亲不久之前再一次改嫁了，第三任丈夫是个带着儿子的韩国男人。郑在玹没见过对方，他对母亲的私生活不怎么关心，反正她过得开心就好。

首尔与美国相隔了十五小时的长途飞行，郑在玹疲惫地拉着行李箱走进大宅的时候，客厅里的落地大钟刚好敲响了三下。母亲在厨房里忙碌着，听到了玄关的声响，就知道是自己儿子终于到家了，她连忙在腰间的围裙上胡乱地擦擦手上的水，盘在头上的长发放了下来，披在肩上，看起来仿佛还是个二十多岁的美丽少女。她跑到玄关给了自己儿子一个大大的拥抱。郑在玹一边笑着回应着自己热情的母亲，一边把脚边那个好比半个人高的行李箱搬到客厅里。

母亲调侃着郑在玹明明每年都会回来几次，怎么每次都拿着这么多东西过来，郑在玹挠挠脑袋，他也不知道自己怎么收拾着东西就把行李箱塞得满满当当。他的睡房里依旧是那股熟悉的木头香气，还有床头放着那罐杨基蜡烛的水果香。

夏日的下午是一天里最美好的时光，花园里的洒水器哒哒哒地转动着，洒出的水花在午后的阳光下闪闪发光，惊动了草地上的小鸟。尽管自己倒着时差，郑在玹还是换上了沙滩短裤下了楼，顺便从冰箱里顺了一瓶柠檬味的气泡水。

花园里早就躺着个人，郑在玹从进门的时候就看见了。他仿佛一只沐浴在阳光下的慵懒的白猫，身上的白色T恤在阳光下变成了奶油黄，短裤裤管随着翘了起来的双腿滑落，露出了大腿根部那截白皙滑溜的皮肤。

“花园里的是你哥哥。” 母亲在一旁招手让男生过来。

“他叫金道英，大你一岁。”

郑在玹转过头看着哥哥朝这边走了过来，对方身上的T恤还沾着星星点点的泥土。金道英伸手径自拿过郑在玹手中的玻璃瓶就扭开了瓶盖，瓶上的水珠随着金道英仰头而滑落到他的脖颈上，喉结随着气泡水滑过食道而滚动，郑在玹把这一切一秒不落的用眼睛记录了下来。

晚餐后郑在玹躺在床上，脑中不断回放着下午金道英喝气泡水的时候，通透的水珠从他嘴角滑落到锁骨。对方从自己手中拿走玻璃瓶时，指尖触碰的感觉仿佛依然留在皮肤上，发出着酥麻的触电感。

青春期在二十岁这年再次回到这具身躯里，像成熟的蜜桃一样，正是充满了汁水，甜腻得牙疼的时候。郑在玹在床上辗转反侧，却不太愿意承认自己睡不着的原因除了时差之外，还有着其他原因。

2

在康州就是可以尽情放松，郑在玹也不必记挂电脑里那些魔鬼般的平面图和好几千字的论文报告。吃brunch的时候他喝了杯滴漏咖啡配吐司，还加了个煎蛋和两块培根。今天母亲和继父进城里采购，郑在玹起来的时候已经是下午两点钟。倒时差的感觉很差，他脑袋昏昏沉沉的，连续喝了两杯咖啡好像也无补于事。他揉着眼睛走回二楼，经过哥哥房间的时候，他从半掩的房门中闻到了浅浅的橘子香气。

金道英趴在床上，拿着小说剥着颗橘子，静静地享受着这个下午，却被突然推门而进的弟弟吓了一跳。金道英悠悠地走下床关掉了音响，那瘦削单薄的上身裸露着从郑在玹面前经过，身上的都是婴儿润肤露的气味。金道英看着郑在玹的耳尖迅速地红了起来，他咯咯笑着，把弟弟拉过来让他坐在自己床上。

“你很香哦，是蜜桃味呢。” 金道英爬过去凑近郑在玹身上 “是因为你床头那个蜡烛吗？”

郑在玹一愣，怎么哥哥知道自己床头的蜡烛是蜜桃味？金道英耸耸肩，懒散地躺回床上，轻描淡写地说自己只是好奇，刚搬进来的时候哪里都好奇，在屋子里转了一圈。金道英拍拍旁边的被铺，蓬松的被子扬起了漫天飞舞的小尘埃。

“你也躺下来。”

这是郑在玹第一次近距离接触到自己的哥哥，他经历了二十年的独生生活，他不知道该怎么适应这种生活，不是不接受，而是手足无措。他躺在金道英旁边，身下软绵绵的被子跟哥哥身上的味道一模一样。

郑在玹扭过头，金道英正闭着眼睛小歇，窗外透进淡黄色的阳光，隔着纱窗帘打在二人身上。郑在玹看着金道英的胸膛正跟着呼吸微微起伏着，温热的身体上处处散发着婴儿润肤露的味道。

哥哥有点可爱，郑在玹想，他认得出那是自己婴儿时期用的润肤露。他忍不住凑近金道英颈窝处闻了一下，却在鼻尖碰到哥哥光裸的肩膀时突然清醒了过来。意识到自己在做什么的郑在玹连忙退开，像是在妈妈看不见的时候打翻了牛奶的小孩，他逃走了。

郑在玹把自己关在房间里一整个下午，他不敢走出房间，连跟金道英分别待在各自的房间他也觉得不安，偏偏今天晚上父母去朋友家玩不回来。郑在玹直接跳过了晚餐睡着了，中途做了个梦醒过来又再次睡过去，半夜醒来还是因为饿得肚子贴着后背，他忍不住下楼看看冰箱有什么吃的，却没想到金道英也在这里。

“你也睡不着吗？” 冰箱的灯照亮了金道英的侧脸 “我饿了。”

哥哥好像没发现自己下午做的事，郑在玹心里暗自庆幸。午夜的屋子里有点闷热，他们讨论了一下，决定随便吃点冰冰凉凉的东西就算了，于是郑在玹自告奋勇，说要给哥哥做个沙拉。

金道英站在流理台边上，看着郑在玹修长的手抓住半边红洋葱，蔬菜块在锋利的刀下碎成小小的颗粒。

“在玹啊。” 金道英放了一颗小番茄进嘴里，咬下的时候酸甜的汁液在口中爆发。

“你今天下午怎么逃走了。”

拿着刀的人因为堂皇而一阵手滑，下一秒手指头上就出现了深深的血痕。郑在玹还没回过神来，金道英已经把他的手抓起放进嘴里，含住了对方的左手食指。洋葱的辛辣味混着铁锈味充满了口腔，金道英忍不住用舌头包覆住受了伤的手指。郑在玹瞪大了眼睛想要把手抽走，哥哥却抓紧他的手腕。

“别动。” 金道英含糊地说。

湿润的舌头包裹着指头的触感柔软细腻，郑在玹看着哥哥低头吮吸手指的模样，像是在吃着一根棒棒糖，一阵血气随即从下面往头上涌。再这么下去可能要出事了，郑在玹在自己的呼吸变得更急促之前急忙把金道英推开，头也不回的跑回楼上。

他又逃跑了。

金道英看着流理台上被人切碎的洋葱，他伸手拿了一颗丢进嘴里。

郑在玹躲进被子里，他不知道心里那种异样的感情是什么，可是他记得这种感觉曾经出现在自己跟初恋谈恋爱的时候。哥哥好像知道了自己下午做过的坏事情了，郑在玹想，但其实自己也没做过什么。他看着左手，食指上还残留着晶亮的唾液，伤口没再流血。郑在玹眨眨眼，慢慢把食指放到嘴巴里。

这样算是跟哥哥间接接吻了吧。

3

母亲今天的早餐做了郑在玹最喜欢吃的华夫饼，她特地在喜欢甜食的儿子的华夫饼上浇上了双倍糖浆，可是郑在玹却好像看起来有点不太乐意。母亲好奇儿子是不是改掉了吃甜的习惯，还是他不喜欢这个牌子的枫糖浆，可是郑在玹还是摇着头，没说什么。

“道英啊你们吵架了？”

金道英看着自己弟弟闹脾气的样子觉得真有趣，他一边切着华夫饼一边说，在玹他昨天晚上做菜的时候切到手指了，可能是有点不太开心吧。

郑在玹知道金道英绝对是故意的，他趁着父母不注意的时候瞪了哥哥一眼，对方似笑非笑地看着自己，然后当着郑在玹的面，把沾到糖浆和奶油的手指放到嘴巴里，拿出来的时候发出了“啵”一声。

父母今天约了朋友去郊游，他们吃过早餐就离开了，再次剩下金道英和郑在玹单独在家。金道英端着两杯牛奶上楼，敲敲郑在玹房间门的时候意外发现门居然没锁上。金道英悄悄地推开木门，把托盘放在书桌上，然后一手掀开了被子。郑在玹扭过头惊讶地看着自己，手上的手机没来得及被收起来，金道英清楚看见屏幕上一对赤裸的男女在做着那些香艳的事情。

“你怎么不敲门！” 

郑在玹气急败坏地朝着金道英扔去一个枕头，金道英稳稳地把它接住了，他无辜地说我敲了，怎么想到你在看片会听不见。

“你是不是只想看我出丑？你这样做会很开心？”

金道英没说话，只是看着自己的弟弟在发脾气。他低头看向郑在玹腿间，浅蓝色的沙滩裤上已经支起了一个小帐篷。

“我们在玹，青春期到了吧。”

“要哥哥帮你吗？”

金道英走了过去，手有意无意的触碰着郑在玹腿间的凸起。郑在玹吓得一个激灵，他把人赶了出去，这次他终于记得了要锁门。

金道英端来的牛奶还放在书桌上，郑在玹看着杯子里的白色液体，他口干舌燥的吞了吞口水，手忍不住伸进裤子里。他仰起头喘着气，鼻子上冒出了汗珠，右手忘情的上下律动着。到最后射出来的时候，他舒服地闭起了眼睛，脑子里都是金道英赤裸着上身在自己身边睡觉的样子，哥哥房间里的橘子味仿佛充满了自己睡房的每一个角落。

4

金道英洗过澡从浴室出来的时候，他有点意外郑在玹居然在自己的房间里。他正玩着金道英床上摆放着的大型毛绒玩具，听见哥哥开门进来的时候他转过头，脸颊上出现了每边一个甜甜的酒窝。耳尖还是粉粉的，金道英想着自己弟弟怎么整天都处于害羞的状态，真像个人间水蜜桃。

“怎么了？” 金道英把浴巾扔到洗衣篮去 “今天下午不是还把我赶出房间吗？现在来卖乖了？”

“我今天下午反应太大了，哥哥不要生我气好不好？”

郑在玹难得显出了这么乖巧的样子，金道英看着弟弟笑嘻嘻的样子觉得真可爱，可是转念一想，事情应该没这么简单。金道英抱着手臂倚在桌边，随手打开了蓝牙音响，他问郑在玹，你是不是还有话想说？

郑在玹一愣。

他从金道英的床上站了起来，抓起金道英的手放到自己腿间，哥哥因为热水澡过后而异常温暖的手隔着沙滩裤的布料碰到皮肤上，郑在玹已经舒服得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“哥哥，我难受。”

“哥哥不是说能让我舒服吗？那你帮帮我好吗？”

直到自己被郑在玹放倒在床上，金道英才知道这不是梦。郑在玹完全不像个青春期的小男生，对方铺天盖地的吻落在自己身上，金道英觉得有点背德，自己居然将要跟自己弟弟发生那种事。可是转念一想，他们之间没有任何血缘关系，这样好像就可以把所有事情合理化了。

“呀…哈郑在玹…” 金道英的下身突然被湿滑的口腔包裹着，他忍不住挺起身，双手紧紧抓住身下的床单。

“你真的是第一次吗？”

“我没说过我是处男啊，哥哥。”

金道英最后尖叫着射在郑在玹嘴里的时候，他怎么也觉得郑在玹应该是早有预谋。可是管他的，反正自己也爽到了，还管他是不是早就想上了自己。

郑在玹随便撸了几下就从后挺身进入了金道英，哥哥的身体柔软又紧致，比自己撸舒服了不知道多少倍。他从来到这里第一天就在意淫着金道英了，只不过他不肯承认。他们俩从床上干到地板上，金道英好久没尝试过这种酣畅的性事了，他仰着头，因为过度兴奋，喉头早就像充血般喊不出任何声音。郑在玹做梦也没想到自己居然有一天会上了自己哥哥，虽然只是继哥哥，可还是有一种偷尝禁果的味道。

两具肉体互相拍打，郑在玹的下身像打桩机般一遍又一遍打在金道英的臀瓣上，发出令人羞涩的啪啪声。金道英被干到早就射过两次了，郑在玹却好像打了鸡血一样，没想到弟弟的持久度这么长，金道英只感到自己被人一次又一次抛向云端又落回人间，他爽得想放肆地尖叫，却被身后的弟弟一把掩住了嘴巴。

楼下玄关处传来钥匙和换鞋的声音，看来是父母回来了。母亲笑着跟父亲走上楼梯经过房间门口的时候，金道英坏笑着，俯身在郑在玹耳边低语。

“在玹你锁门了吗？”

郑在玹被金道英的话吓得一个不留神松懈下来，滚烫的精液就这么全数交待在自己哥哥的体内。被填满的感觉好久没有过，小腹酸胀得不像话，金道英仰起头，舒爽的叹了口气。

“道英啊，在玹是不是在你房间啊？”

母亲敲敲金道英房间门，郑在玹完全不知道哥哥有没有把门锁上，他瞪大了眼睛看着还压在自己身上的金道英，对方还在喘着气，眯着眼回味着高潮的感觉，看来是完全没打算回答母亲的问题了。

“我在哥哥的房间呢。” 郑在玹压着声音，尽量不让喘气声被听见。

“我们在看电影呢。”

门外的父母为着自己儿子们这么快就能熟悉起来的事而感到欣慰，却没想到门后的两个人刚刚才经历过一场淋漓的性爱。

半夜父母都进入了梦乡，郑在玹趁这个时候偷偷带着哥哥去浴室清理。金道英折腾了一晚上早就累到不行，他像水母那样软趴趴地趴在郑在玹身上，任由弟弟把自己在浴缸里翻来覆去。郑在玹看着这么乖的哥哥忍不住笑了起来，他弯下腰，吻上了那微张的唇。

这可不能被爸爸妈妈知道呢。

Hush.

5

平常连下床吃饭也懒的金道英，今天居然主动找郑在玹一起出去玩，说是去个短短的road trip，反正暑假整天躺在家里也不是办法，总得找点乐子玩玩。

“你有我了还不够吗哥哥？” 

刚睡醒的郑在玹笑着往金道英唇角落下黏糊糊的吻，金道英被人吻的晕乎乎的，他好不容易找回了理智，说每天在家里粘在一起的话我们大概很快就会死。不过郑在玹今天真的不怎么想出去，金道英想了想，一起粘在家里也不是什么不好的事。他翻过身滚到郑在玹旁边，搂着对方一起睡到下午三点。

自从那次情事之后，他们俩开始大胆了起来。父母因为工作的原因而长期需要出差，难得一家人会坐在一起享用晚餐的时候，金道英会伸出小腿扫着坐在对面的郑在玹的大腿。他们会在厨房里分享同一盒草莓蛋糕味的哈根达斯，他们会在花园里和泳池边接吻，一起在花园里那棵橙树下依偎着看同一本书，一起在父母看不见的地方留下亲密的痕迹。

金道英习惯了穿着郑在玹的衬衫在家里走来走去，会躺在郑在玹的大腿上享受着康州的阳光，花园的洒水器喷出的水花把两人身上的衣衫都打湿，他们却不急于把衣服换下来，而是笑着在草地上打闹成一团。

这里是他们的伊甸园。

夏天不能被遗忘的就是海滩与酒精。郑在玹问父亲借了车，拉着金道英去了一个被他们耽搁了很久的road trip。他们没有计划，开车一路往南，到了一个目的地再去想下一站要去哪里，反正最后他们将会到达长岛，在康州的最南端。

“呀郑在玹，你把天窗开一下。”

当指尖触碰到炽热的阳光，金道英就觉得这根本远远不够。他爬起来，半个身子探出天窗外，郑在玹在一边吓得不轻，他让哥哥小心，金道英却当耳边风。

康州更南边的风好像混着一点咸咸的海水味，跟花园里的根本不一样。金道英举高双手，让海风从袖子灌进白T内，任由它们把自己的头发吹得乱七八糟，尽管刺目的阳光已经晒得他睁不开眼。他兴奋地喧嚣着，跟着音乐的节拍摇摆着，仿佛要向蓝天白云宣告自己的青春与自由。

二十一岁的这个夏日大概是这辈子中最开心的，金道英想，他看向郑在玹，好像知道了他也是这样想的。金道英不想郑在玹回首尔，郑在玹亦然，可是他们都是成年人，不可以再像三岁小孩子那样任性。

快乐的时光总是那么短暂，郑在玹回去前一天的那个晚上，金道英躺在郑在玹的床上，他侧躺着玩着弟弟床上的毛绒玩具，那是他们去嘉年华时郑在玹赢回来的，他们一人一只。郑在玹在房间走来走去，自己的行李箱在刚来的那天被掏空，现在又再一次被行李填满。

“哥哥你可以来帮帮我吗？” 郑在玹向金道英投去求助的目光 “我行李箱盖不上了。”

金道英有点目光空洞地看着自己的弟弟，他一屁股坐到行李箱上，力度大得郑在玹以为行李箱要破掉了。金道英发脾气说到底是行李箱还是我比较重要，你都不关心我不开心吗。

“哥哥是不想我回去吗？” 郑在玹蹲在金道英面前，他抬起手掌温柔地摩挲着哥哥的发顶，金道英像乖巧的小动物般凑向那温暖的手。

“那还用说吗。” 

你这根本就是明知故问，金道英赌气般别过了头，郑在玹又用温柔的吻把人哄了回来。那天晚上金道英缠着郑在玹要了好几次，直到两人都筋疲力尽为止。郑在玹要赶清晨的飞机，金道英知道的，他也不想对方累着回去，可是他只是想用自己的方式把人留下来。

金道英窝在弟弟的被窝里，看着郑在玹换好衣服的背影。他突然在想，可能只要自己现在说出一句不要走，郑在玹就真的不会离开。

郑在玹最后还是回去首尔了，他不舍得离开自己的哥哥，他相信对方也是。他们相隔了一个太平洋，可是维持着一个星期三次的FaceTime也勉强能够一解相思之苦。可是忽然有一天金道英却不接郑在玹的FaceTime邀请了。郑在玹想着自己是不是做了什么惹金道英生气了，他给哥哥发去一条又一条信息，对话气泡旁边却依然是那个1字。

哥哥可能只是忙碌而已，郑在玹自我催眠着，他抱着手机，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。怀里的手机在半夜突然连续响了好几通，郑在玹被手机震动的声音吵醒了，一看到来电显示，脑袋里的睡意都立刻消失殆尽。

“我现在东西有点多诶。” 金道英在电话那头说。

“你可以下来接一下我吗？”

6

在很远很远以后的未来，他们可能会因为了解而分开，金道英会离开首尔，郑在玹会不再回到康乃狄格。也可能他们会一起相爱直到老死。未来的东西，谁知道呢。

可是至少在当下这一刻，他们因为有了对方而变得完整。

他们是快乐的。

fin.


End file.
